Bandana
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Ella quería demostrarle de que manera le importaba, hacia donde habían madurado sus sentimientos, y encontró una manera inocente para lograrlo pero, pensando que no los comprendió, ¿debería ir más allá? ¿Por qué resulta más complicado el amor que el sexo? De esta manera sí que la entenderá, ¿verdad?
1. Chapter 1

**Bandana**

Tras descubrir lo que sucedía en el East Blue por el periódico de la mañana Luffy no dudó en aceptar la ayuda que le ofreció el kaizoku que recién había conocido, Kinjishi no Shiki, para llevarlos hasta su destino usando la habilidad de su fuwa fuwa no mi para hacer levitar a su antojo al Thousand Sunny. Con el anuncio por parte de Luffy del inicio de una nueva bouken la aventura comenzaría por un cambio de vestuario.

Robin se encontraba en el camarote que compartía con Nami y se estaba cambiando su minivestido naranja de tirantes por uno que más parecía un jersey largo de rayas horizontales verdes y blancas. Unas largas botas con tacón de un verde claro remataban su cambio de ropa. Recogiéndose el cabello en una cola de caballo el último toque fueron ponerse unas finas gafas además de su habitual mochila al hombro. Su reflejo mostró un ligero rubor en las mejillas cuando se puso el único complemento real y que hacía muy poco que lo tenía en su poder ya que fue comprado en Water 7 durante la espera que tuvieron hasta que Franky terminase de construir el Sunny Go. Se trataba de un collar muy simple de abalorios elípticos dorados que, de alguna forma, la hacían recordar a los tres aretes que llevaba Zoro. En verdad ese era el motivo principal por el que los habían comprado cuando se los encontró en una joyería pues pensaba que, de llevarlos estando cerca de Zoro con sus pendientes, sus verdaderos sentimientos quedarían expuestos aunque de una forma algo sutil que podía ser vista y entendida como no serlo y eso tampoco estaba tan mal ya que sentía que aún no estaba preparada para que se supiera. Aún así la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios no se debía a que se veía bien con este vestuario sino por aquella tela que tenía sobre la cómoda y que se sentía tan suave entre sus dedos al cogerla. Sí, se sentía bien pero no era para ella y, por tanto, el tenerla en su poder era más un símbolo de cobardía y temor que de algo que le acelerase los latidos de su corazón.

Con la mochila colgada en su hombro derecho Robin salió del camarote para encontrarse a Chopper caminado por cubierta y no pudo evitar unas ligeras risas al verle llevando una gorra con una calavera por encima de su sombrero además de una camiseta verde, con una flor rosa en el pecho, a juego con su pantalón verde. No podía evitar pensar que iban a juego con el color de esa persona en concreto.

―¡Robin!― le llamó su pequeño nakama corriendo a su lado para que, cuando se acercó lo suficiente, fuera capaz de ver un extremo de aquella tela dentro de la manga del brazo donde no llevaba la mochila―. ¿Aún no se la diste?― le preguntó obviamente confundido.

La muchacha no pudo evitar desviar la vista sintiendo como se le encendían las mejillas con una pregunta tan inocente por parte de Chopper. Ciertamente tenía que ser algo sencillo de acometer puesto que solamente era entregarlo algo sin importancia por mucho que sí la tuviera para la propia Robin.

―Eh, yo… aún no encontré el momento para dársela― admitió Robin con voz queda.

Chopper la miró confuso ladeando la cabeza pero acto seguido se volvió para señalar al camarote de los chicos donde la puerta se abrió dejando paso precisamente al nakama de quien estaban hablando.

Zoro se desabrochó el único botón con que llevaba abrochada la camisa de manga larga color vino con dos franjas verticales que caían justo por encima de la zona sobre su pecho izquierdo de colores morado y una algo más clara. El pantalón no lo cambió, para qué hacerlo, y el haramaki también siguió en su sitio llevando sus tres katana pero en cambio si se puso unas botas negras. Como remate eligió una camiseta marrón clara de cuello en pico, cayendo hasta la mitad de su pecho, pero mucho más abierto de lo habitual llegando justo a cubrirle los hombros. Alrededor del cuello tenía una sucesión de triángulos en línea de color algo más claro que el de la camiseta.

―Listo― sentenció Zoro terminando de anudar su bandana en su brazo izquierdo.

Con esto Zoro salió a cubierta para encontrarse, nada más salir, a Chopper llamando por él con cierta insistencia.

―¡Zoro, Zoro!― le gritaba corriendo a su lado pasando junto a una Nico Robin que se sentía mucho peor que cuando la habían pedido que participase en el Pirate Docking 5 "Big Emperor".

―No hace falta que grites, Chopper― le dijo Zoro torciendo el gesto―. Puedo escucharte sin problemas, igual que los demás― añadió para sí mismo.

―¿Nani? Ah, sí, claro… bueno, yo venía a decirte que Robin tiene algo para darte― Chopper trató de llevar a Zoro hasta donde se encontraba Robin, de pie petrificada, empujándole de las piernas aunque no lo movió ni un pelo hasta que adoptó su Heavy Point y agarró a Zoro por la cintura con ambas manos fácilmente para dejarlo justo frente a una cohibida Robin―. Yo… sí, Luffy me está llamando― mintió malamente antes de salir corriendo de allí dejando a solas a sus dos nakama.

Cierto que su intención era de entregársela a Zoro pero así de improviso resultaba demasiado y Robin no estaba segura de ser capaz de hacerlo. Sobre todo con su nakama mirando para ella totalmente confundido.

―¿Sabes a qué ha venido esto?― le preguntó Zoro a Robin―. Chopper dijo que tenías algo para darme, ¿es cierto?

_Come on, Robin! Ten algo de valor. Esto no puede ser más difícil que mentir a tus nakama para entregarte por ellos a la Marina, ¿verdad?_

Y si eso fuera cierto, ¿por qué se sentía mucho más agobiada ahora mismo que en aquel entonces? Pero tenía que hacerlo ya que no le quedaba otra para no quedar en evidencia puesto que algo tenía que decirle e inventar una excusa solamente serviría para quedar fatal y sin posibilidad para entregársela más adelante. Era ahora o nunca y Robin no quería que fuera nunca así que… ¡ahora!

―Sí, se trata de una bandana que…― no, no podía decir que la compró porque sería un acto realizado expresamente para Zoro y su significado sería muy evidente―, de Water 7 y estoy segura de que te iría muy bien con esa camiseta que te has puesto― sorprendentemente el tono de voz de Robin no mostraba los nervios que en realidad sentía.

_Really, Robin? No sé entonces por qué no le dices que siempre andas recreándote viendo para su cuerpo que tan bien trabajado lo tiene con sus entrenamientos._

Zoro vio para la bandana que tenía Robin en sus manos y le estaba ofreciendo sin saber muy bien si se lo estaba diciendo en serio o se trataba de una elaborada broma que le resultaba complicado poder entender porque, en serio, ¿una bandana roja con estampado de lo que semejaban ser una especie de girasoles? No podía evitar preguntarse de dónde podría haber sacado la sola idea de que algo semejante pudiera ser de su agrado o, peor aún, que fuera a ponerse algo de este tipo voluntariamente.

―¿Esa bandana?

Robin sonrió levemente acercándose a Zoro, cogiéndolo tan de sorpresa como a la propia Robin por no haber pensado antes de actuar.

―Sí, fíjate bien y verás que te queda perfectamente― le decía mientras le colocaba la bandana en la cabeza anudándosela para luego retroceder y poder tener una amplia visión de Zoro rematando su conjunto con la bandana que Robin le había comprado―. ¿Ves? Te queda perfecta― y con esto y una sonrisa Robin se alejó al otro extremo de la cubierta cerca del tobogán.

_¡Lo he logrado!_― se congratulaba Robin sonriendo ampliamente―_. He podido entregarle la bandana que compré expresamente para él._

Zoro seguía allí de pie sin saber muy bien lo que había sucedido sin percatarse que sus pies se movían solos retrocediendo hasta chocar con los peldaños de proa para sentarse en ellos con una completa sensación de desconcierto cubriéndolo por completo.

Deslizándose por el tobogán Chopper se detuvo junto a Robin para preguntarle cómo le había ido con la entrega de su regalo a Zoro. Parecía encontrarse mucho más entusiasmado que la mismísima Robin por la manera en que le brillaban los ojos a Chopper.

―Dejó que se la pusiera y la aceptó pero…

―¿Pero?― repitió Chopper confuso.

―… pero no me parece que le haya gustado mucho mi regalo― su voz no reflejaba tristeza sino una aparente resignación como si ya hubiera esperado este final.

Chopper pasó su mirada de la decaída Robin a un Zoro que parecía estar en un estado semejante sentado en los escalones de proa. ¿Cómo iba a poder encontrarse en aquel estado si le hubiera resultado indiferente el regalo de Robin? Además de que lo seguía llevando puesto y eso tenía que significar algo, ¿no?

―No te preocupes, Robin― le dijo Chopper poniéndose a correr en dirección a Zoro―. Voy a averiguar qué es lo que pasa.

Sorprendentemente Robin fue cogida por sorpresa por la acción, y decisión, por parte de Chopper logrando, únicamente, en alzar la mano para tratar de detenerlo pero sin que ni una sola palabra cruzase sus entreabiertos labios. Ni siquiera pudo llamarle por su nombre para detenerlo. ¿Y por qué querría hacer algo semejante? A pesar de todo lo que pudiera decir o llegar a pensar Robin era consciente de que quería saber qué pensaba Zoro respecto a su regalo y si tenía que averiguarlo Chopper pues que fuera hasta su nakama y lo averiguase.

―Oi, Zoro― Chopper trataba de actuar disimuladamente pero resultaba muy forzado por su parte y se le veía venir―. ¡Sugoi! ¿De dónde has sacado una bandana tan chula?― cuando no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de su nakama a Chopper se le fue borrando la sonrisa de su rostro―. ¿Zoro?

Finalmente el kengou pareció reaccionar.

―No lo entiendo― en el extremo opuesto de la cubierta Robin se tensó imperceptiblemente―. ¿Por qué…?― se preguntó Zoro llevándose la mano a la cabeza, a la bandana, pero deteniéndola justo antes de que la llegase a tocar para volver a dejar apoyado el brazo sobre su pierna.

Chopper dudaba si debía decirle algo a Zoro con respecto a la bandana pero sin resultar demasiado explícito en sus explicaciones puesto que era cosa de Robin el hablar al respecto de ello, ¿no? Le diría lo mínimo aceptable.

―Digo… ¿roja?― preguntó confuso―. Y qué se supone que es lo que tiene impreso, ¿girasoles? No lo entiendo.

Pensándolo bien eso podría decírselo puesto que se podría interpretar como que Chopper conocía bien a sus nakama para comprender algunas de sus acciones y decisiones como las que llevan a comprar un regalo para otra persona.

―Bueno, fijándose ese rojo es muy intenso, ¿no? En mi opinión diría que es un rojo 'arterial' y considerando que al final de varios de tus combates quedas completamente cubierto de tu sangre podría decirse que es un color que va contigo.

Zoro volvió la cabeza hacia su pequeño nakama lentamente sin decir palabra alguna poniendo algo nervioso a Chopper.

**Previamente en Water 7**

Chopper y Robin habían ido de compras juntos, puesto que tenían intención de comprar algunos libros, pero de pronto la muchacha sorprendió a su nakama decidiendo entrar en una tienda de ropa. Y le sorprendió puesto que, la mayoría de las veces, cuando iba con intención de comprar ropa lo hacía acompañada de Nami y de él. Las sorpresas siguieron dándose cuando Robin se detuvo ante una ingente cantidad de bandanas.

―¿Robin?

Pero la voz de Chopper no pareció llegar a oídos de su nakama ya que siguió con su atención fija en las bandanas y, más concretamente, en una de ellas en particular.

―El rojo le sienta muy bien. Cubriéndole tanto su cuerpo como el rostro le hace verse muy vivo, lo cual es irónico si contamos que llevando la sangre por fuera de su cuerpo puede acabar matándole.

Chopper miró con cierta aprensión a Robin, la cual se acentuó cuando la vio sonreír e incluso reírse ligeramente.

**De regreso en el Sunny**

―Digo yo, ¿no? Es lo que me parece― se defendió Chopper visiblemente nervioso por encontrarse como destinatario de aquella intensa mirada por parte de Zoro.

Cuando el kengou volvió a enfocar la vista sobre la cubierta a sus pies Chopper soltó la bocanada de aire que se le había quedado atorada por temor siquiera a respirar bajo el escrutinio de Zoro.

_¡Vamos, Chopper! Solamente te queda explicar lo de los girasoles y habrás terminado. ¡Ganbare, Chopper!_

―Seguro que sabes que los girasoles, aunque sería más correcto llamarlos mirasoles puesto que se tratan de heliotropismo positivo puesto que la orientación se dirige hacia la luz del sol aunque solamente cuando la planta es joven ya que luego se queda en una posición fija hacia el levante― Zoro ni se inmutó lo más mínimo con aquella explicación―. En tu caso podríamos decir que Luffy es el sol ya que has demostrado ser completamente fiel a él como nuestro senchou, un ejemplo claro fue cuando impediste que aceptásemos que Usopp volviera con nosotros sin haberse disculpado. Serías un mirasol pues estás siempre atento a Luffy para ayudarle en su sueño de convertirse en el próximo Kaizoku-ou.

**Previamente en Water 7**

Robin dejó la bandana roja, que llevaba impresas unas marcas como si hubiera sido desgarrada por garras, para coger otra en la que había unos dibujos de girasoles.

―Kenshi-san posee un heliotropismo con Luffy al estar siempre atento para poder ayudarle en todo momento a cumplir con su sueño como en no traicionarse a sí mismo tomando decisiones incorrectas por dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Ahora siendo joven su atención es completa pero con el paso del tiempo, sin perderle de vista, le dejará tomar sus propias decisiones viéndole desde lejos y dándole esa libertad tan inherente que posee Luffy― Robin se rió dulcemente―. _Helianthus Anuus_ también llamado "_maravilla_".

**De regreso en el Sunny**

Zoro se puso de pie tan de improviso que Chopper se echó hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sentado en uno de los escalones.

―No lo entiendo― bufó el kengou molesto levantando la vista al frente y localizando a Robin―. ¿Por qué…?

Chopper lo vio dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Robin, aparentemente inconsciente de lo que se le venía encima, pero a mitad del camino, y girándose hacia el lado contrario para no tener siquiera esa posibilidad de mirar para Zoro, trató de dirigirse hacia la popa del Sunny.

―¡Ah!

No se sabía si aquello lo había dicho solamente Chopper o Robin, ninguno pudo escuchar al otro, cuando la morena trató de subir por el tobogán habiéndose olvidado que se encontraba ahí y no la escalera de babor. Afortunadamente logró mantener el equilibrio sin caerse al suelo, lugar donde se dirigía su mirada al agachar la cabeza para ocultar el ligero rubor de sus mejillas a causa de tan absurda equivocación por su parte. En ningún momento volvió la cabeza para mirar si Zoro seguía tras ella aunque eso no quería decir que no hiciera aparecer un ojo _fleur_ para averiguarlo. Y cuando comprobó que ciertamente aún se encontraba yendo tras ella apuró el paso para cruzar la cocina por cubierta tratando de llegar hasta la puerta que la llevaría hasta el baño con la certeza de que Zoro no se atrevería a enfrentarla en ese lugar de privacidad. Un segundo vistazo no haría ningún daño, ¿verdad?

_¿Nani?_

Zoro ya no se encontraba siguiéndola pero eso no era posible pues estaba cerca, si bien no al alcance de la mano, ¿qué podría haber sucedido? No podía haber llegado a perderse, ¿o sí?

_Sigue en el Sunny, pues no se ha caído por la borda, así que sigue caminando hasta llegar al baño y no saldrás de ahí hasta que lleguemos a nuestro actual destino._

Pero no siempre conseguimos todo lo que nos proponemos y por ello cuando abrió la puerta, que la llevaría a la biblioteca desde donde subiría la escalera al baño, no debería haber sido una completa sorpresa la de encontrar tras ella a Zoro. Pero como sí lo fue no se la podía culpar porque se hubiera chocado contra él quedándose bajo el umbral de la puerta frotándose la cabeza, concretamente la frente, donde se había golpeado con el pecho de su nakama. El cual no pareció inmutarse lo más mínimo con aquel choque.

―Gomen, kenshi-san. No te había visto― se disculpó Robin no sabiendo si darse la vuelta y regresar por donde había venido o entrar y pasar al lado de Zoro ignorando, o tratando de ignorar, su presencia.

―¿Por qué… me has entregado esta bandana?― le preguntó Zoro ignorando los intentos por disculparse de Robin―. ¿A qué viene?

Si buscaba un momento para sincerarse con Zoro este era uno muy bueno.

―Solamente es un regalo.

Aunque también podía decir eso.

―¿Un regalo?― repitió Zoro nada convencido de la respuesta dado por Robin―. ¿Es qué ahora te dedicas a hacer regalos a la gente?

―No a la gente, kenshi-san― le replicó aliviado por poder decir la verdad acerca de algo en concreto―. A mis nakama.

―¿Quieres decir que también les has regalado algo a los demás?― y por el tono de voz de Zoro se notaba que era algo que ponía en duda por algún motivo.

**Previamente tras partir de Water 7**

―¿Para mí?― Luffy estaba todo emocionado―. ¡Arigatou, Robin!― y no tardó nada en ponerse a comer los platos de niku que le había comprado aunque había algo más que llamó la atención del senchou de los mugiwara―. ¿Y esto qué es?

Aquí Usopp dio un paso adelante.

―Es una hélice, baka. Permite que te muestre como funciona― Usopp se preparó exageradamente haciendo girar la hélice entre las palmas de sus manos para dar un último giro lanzando la hélice al aire―. ¡Allá va!― gritó con fuerzas para mostrarse muy orgulloso de sí mismo mientras todos sus nakama veían como la hélice volaba sobre el Sunny hasta que terminó cayendo sobre la cubierta.

―¡SUGOI!― Luffy ya se nos había emocionado de más―. ¡Ahora yo, ahora yo!

Metiéndose un enorme pedazo de niku en la boca imitó las acciones de Usopp con la hélice para lanzarla también al aire aunque, a diferencia de su nakama, en esta ocasión la hélice cogió altura rápidamente hasta que se perdió de vista no sorprendiendo a la mayoría de sus nakama salvo unas contadas excepciones como Chopper y a Usopp cuya mandíbula le cayó al piso de la impresión.

―Shishishishi… ¿y cómo hará para volver?

―¿Y CÓMO QUIERES QUE VUELVA DESPUES DE LANZARLA ASÍ?― le gritó Usopp―. A esa velocidad no me extrañaría nada que acabase en Skypiea.

―Ah, bueno, entonces está bien. Y por lo menos aún me queda mi niku― se resignó Luffy dando un último bocado o, para ser más exactos, el último bocado―. ¿Eh, dónde está el resto?

―¡Ya te lo has comido todo!

―――――

Usopp tenía las manos extendidas, con las palmas hacia arriba, esperando por su regalo que no tardó mucho más tiempo en ser colocado sobre ellas. Abriendo los ojos se encontró un paquete que, sospechosamente, semejaba ser un libro, y bastante grueso con páginas para aburrir, una manera de hablar, por supuesto.

―Me pregunto que será― dijo Usopp con una sonrisa nerviosa esperando a equivocarse con sus suposiciones pero tras quitarle el papel de regalo se encontró con…―. Oh, qué sorpresa tan inesperada, ¡un libro!

―No es un libro cualquiera― le comentó Robin.

_Claro que no lo es_― pensó Usopp―_. Es un libro que debe tener un mínimo de dos mil páginas. Necesitaría unas cuantas vidas para poder leer una parte del mismo antes de darlo por imposible._

Pero Robin le había dicho la verdad ya que no se trataba de un libro propiamente dicho sino de una caja con forma de libro… aunque en su interior sí había uno, aunque de unas trescientas páginas como mucho, acerca de la isla de Elbaf y sus habitantes. Además de que también había un nuevo juego de herramientas de precisión.

―Arigatou, Robin― era la primera vez que Usopp se emocionaba con un libro pero este libro era muy especial para él―. Me pregunto si aquí pondrá algo acerca de Brogy-sensei.

Incluso Luffy se animó a ver el libro por si ponía algo interesante sobre Brogy y Dorry aunque, a diferencia de Chopper que se quedó con Usopp leyendo, no tardó mucho en perder interés y buscar algo de diversión en otra parte. Para desgracia de todos, y Franky en particular, echó mano de las nuevas herramientas de Usopp.

―――――

El regalo de Chopper fue un arma de doble filo puesto que, aunque era algo que le gustaba mucho, le resultó mucho más peligroso de lo que su inofensiva apariencia auguraba en primer lugar. Por supuesto que eso fue porque quiso hacerlo por su cuenta en lugar de dejar que fuera Sanji quien se encargase de ello puesto que, por muy sencillo que pudiera resultar hacerlo con la máquina que le compró Robin, Chopper se vio envuelto en un problema de lo más dulce… al verse atrapado por culpa de su vello en la máquina de hacer algodón de azúcar. Para limpiarse todo aquel algodón de azúcar de su pelo le costó bastantes baños y la ayuda de Robin y Zoro para conseguirlo.

El desánimo del pequeño mugiwara se esfumó cuando al abandonar el baño por última vez, y sin rastro de algodón de azúcar encima, se encontró con una generosa provisión de su dulce favorito gracias a Sanji.

Esa tarde todos disfrutaron de un dulce algodón de azúcar.

―――――

A Franky su regalo le quitó todo el color del rostro en primera instancia ya que cuando lo abrió se encontró con un antiinflamatorio especialmente dedicado para ciertas partes íntimas de los hombres. Claro que al caérsele la caja al suelo también lo hicieron aquellos tubos de pomada para dejar a la vista bajo ellos de un par de packs de media docena de botellines de cola.

A pesar de que a los chicos tampoco les hizo mucha gracia recordar aquel doloroso suceso, para la masculinidad, no tardaron en reír, para no llorar. Aunque tanto Zoro como Sanji no comprendieron de qué iba todo esto ya que nadie les había explicado a ninguno de los dos los sucesos que se dieron durante la incorporación de Franky como nuevo mugiwara.

―Kanpai, Franky― se burló Robin alzando su taza de kouhii.

―――――

Digamos que el regalo de Nami venía en dos partes y por mucho que la akage tuviera fundadas sospechas de que algo no iba bien, fue incapaz de reprimirse luego de haber recibido aquel diminuto paquete en cuyo interior se encontró con una nota y un objeto que la puso bien _a tono_. Un ryou de oro que la dejó encandilada y que venía acompañado de una llave con una dirección. A pesar de todo fue hasta donde le indicaba dicha dirección para encontrarse con un hostal nada glamuroso que le gritaba que lo mejor sería darse la vuelta y regresar por donde había venido pero, en su lugar, entró en su interior y se sorprendió al descubrir que el interior para nada correspondía con el simple aspecto exterior del hostal. Si no fuera porque no entendía el motivo para ello Nami pensaría que Robin la había mandado a un hostal donde se reúnen parejas furtivamente. Aún así siguió adelante hasta la habitación a la que pertenecía aquella llave.

Nami no pudo evitar un grito de sorpresa, y de autoconservación, cuando solamente fue abrir la puerta para que algo volviera a bloquear la entrada a la habitación. Algo metálico que surgió de improviso estando a punto de cortarle algo puesto que, cuando se levantó, ante los atónitos ojos de la akage se encontró con Luffy dando vueltas por la habitación blandiendo una enorme hacha con una mano.

_Ryuu_― "hacha", pensó con irritación Nami―_. Muy graciosa, Robin. Muy graciosa._

―¡Nami!― finalmente Luffy se percató de la presencia de Nami en el cuarto―. ¿Qué haces aquí?― exacto, ¿qué hacía aquí?―. ¿Robin también te mandó que vinieras?

¡Robin! Estaba claro que Nami iba a tener una conversación muy seria con su nakama para dejarle bien claro ciertos puntos en concreto.

―Tengo que irme― le dijo Nami volviéndose hacia la puerta aunque Luffy se interpuso en su camino―. ¿Quieres quitarte de en medio, Luffy?

―Pero Robin dijo que debemos esperar aquí hasta que Franky termine de construirnos el barco― Luffy le entregó una hoja―. También dice que todos los gastos están ya pagados.

La lista, ciertamente, contenía todo lo que había sido ya pagado de antemano y Nami no pudo evitar pensar que sería un desperdicio no aprovecharse de ello. Claro que todo era para hacer en pareja y su nombre estaba junto al de Luffy en cada una de aquellas actividades.

_¿En qué estabas pensando, Robin?_

―Bueno, si ya está todo pagado pues no veo motivo por el que no aprovechar la oportunidad…

¿Y en qué estaba pensando al decir eso?

―Oi, Nami― la akage se volvió hacia Luffy―. Robin también dejó esto para ti― le dijo mostrándole un bikini bicolor de gruesas rayas verticales blancas y moradas. La parte superior se unía en la zona del escote con una anilla dorada.

En un instante Nami le había quitado el bikini de las manos a Luffy además de propinarle un puñetazo en la cabeza.

_¡¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO, ROBIN?!_

―――――

A Sanji le compró un libro de recetas escritas por un cocinero que recorrió casi por completo Grand Line además de un nuevo juego de cuchillos. Por último le hizo entrega de un paquete rectangular nada grueso.

―Solamente se trata de un retrato que hice de ti recordando el momento en que todos vosotros subisteis hasta la Torre de la Justicia en Enies Lobby para salvarme.

Por muy poco no se le salió el corazón por el ojo a Sanji, aunque cerca estuvo que eso le ocurriera con la emoción de saberse modelo para un retrato realizado por la mismísima Nico Robin. En verdad era un regalo muy preciado puesto que, por lo que todos sabían, Robin no le había hecho un retrato a nadie hasta el día de hoy. Si eso no se considera un regalo único entonces no sé lo que lo sería.

―Arigatou, Robin-chwan. Guardaré este retrato como prueba de tu amor por mí durante el resto de mi vi-…― cuando Sanji descubrió el retrato se quedó, literalmente, sin palabras―… -da.

Finalmente se supo algo que Robin no era capaz de hacer correctamente. Dibujar. Solamente con decir que el dibujo en el cartel de recompensa de Sanji se acercaba mucho más al aspecto de Sanji que el retrato realizado por Robin lo decía todo.

―¿Te gusta?― le preguntó Robin inocentemente.

A Sanji se le trababan las palabras en la garganta pero se impuso responderle con total sinceridad porque no podía engañar a una de sus chicas.

―Es… es per-perfecta, Robin-chwan. Arigatou por ha-haberte molestado…

Robin sonrió alegre porque a Sanji le hubiera gustado su retrato.

―Me alegro mucho.

Por supuesto que el resto de sus nakama quisieron ver el retrato de Sanji pero este se negó en redondo argumentando que el retrato era para él y solamente para él así que no se lo enseñaría a nadie más.

―He…

Sanji se volvió de inmediato al escuchar la mueca burlona por parte de Zoro.

―¡Kuso marimo…!

**Nuevamente de regreso en el Sunny**

―Por supuesto. Pero si tú incluso estuviste presente cuando entregué varios de ellos, kenshi-san. ¿Es qué he hecho algo mal? No estoy muy acostumbrada a realizar regalos y no sé si me he podido equivocar en algo.

Aquí Zoro pareció ponerse algo nervioso o, para ser más exactos, incómodo como si no supiera cómo comportarse en este tipo de situaciones. Lo cual era cierto.

―No sabría decirte porque en mi caso como no he recibido nunca ningún regalo no sé cómo debería comportarme. Por eso mismo te pregunto, ¿por qué me haces este regalo?

―¿No te gusta?― le preguntó Robin con contenida seriedad mirándole directamente a los ojos a Zoro.

―No es por si me gusta o no sino es, ¿por qué me tienes que regalar algo en primer lugar?

Ahora sí se la pudo ver algo cohibida a Robin. Aunque solamente algo.

―¿Porque sois mis nakama? Hacer regalos suele ser una acción común entre personas cercanas y si son nakama pues supongo que con más motivo. No tiene que haber ningún motivo oculto para…

―¿Es para agradecer por haberte salvado en Enies Lobby?― le preguntó Zoro interrumpiéndola.

―Tal vez podría ser parcialmente uno de los motivos pero ya dije que no estoy acostumbrada a los formalismos de la entrega de regalos así que puedo cometer algún error al respecto. ¿No te gusta?― volvió a preguntarle.

Zoro movió el cuello haciéndolo crujir.

―Solamente tengo para decir, ¿rojo y, qué, girasoles?

Robin mantuvo la compostura al responderle.

―Es que a mi parecer te va mejor el color rojo, sobre todo el arterial, ya que sueles acabar prácticamente bañado en tu propia sangre tras tus arduos combates. Y sobre los girasoles pues como estos poseen un heliotropismo positivo, hacia la luz, se me asemeja al que tú muestras con respecto a Luffy para tenerlo vigilado y protegerle durante su aventura en pos de lograr convertirse en el próximo Kaizoku-ou.

―Sí, suelen decírmelo últimamente― replicó Zoro con sequedad.

¿Por qué buscaba complicar todo cuando sería mucho más sencillo decirle lo que sentía por él? No tenía que ser complicado pues solamente serían tres palabras además de su nombre, "I love you, Zoro", o "Je t'aime, Zoro" sin olvidarse de esas dos palabras, "Te amo, Zoro". Pero sí que resultaba difícil decir esas palabras, sobre todo decírselas al propio Zoro puesto que era cierto que ya las había dicho, incluso en voz alta, aunque cuando se encontraba a solas.

_ El amor es complicado… pero es mucho más sencillo el sexo. Tal vez si…_

Con un par de brazos _fleur_ Robin se apoderó de la bandana que le había regalado a Zoro y que este llevaba puesta sin poder evitar fijarse que en su brazo izquierdo llevaba anudada la negra que siempre había llevado encima. Por supuesto que la llevaba y tampoco resultaba complicado adivinar cuál sería la que se pondría durante un combate donde tuviera que tener un perfecto control mental para no desconcentrarse.

―Si no la quieres no tienes por qué llevarla, kenshi-san― le dijo mientras agarraba con fuerza la tela de la bandana entre sus dedos haciéndola girar―. Si no te gusta pues…

Zoro enarcó una ceja con aquella actitud que te dejaba confundida tratando de rememorar todo lo sucedido para tratar de encontrar el error a sus palabras.

―¿Cuándo he dicho que no la quiero? Ni tampoco he dicho que no me gustase sino que no lo entendía.

¿Entonces sí le gustaba? ¿Quería decir que se la pondría incluso antes de su bandana habitual?

_El sexo es más sencillo… y útil para lograr tus objetivos… normalmente aunque con kenshi-san…_

Para sorpresa de Zoro, Robin ni le entregó de vuelta la bandana ni se la guardó sino que, realmente una sorpresa, se la puso anudándola por debajo de su cola de caballo medio ocultando las gafas que llevaba puestas. Si bien lo que más curiosidad le dio al kengou fue que Robin mantuviera la mirada baja con la cabeza algo inclinada ¿mirando para el suelo?

―Entonces sí te gusta mi regalo y lo quieres de vuelta.

―Creía que eso quedaba implícito― dijo Zoro alzando una mano para recuperar la bandana pero no le fue posible ya que Robin se la cogió con sus dos manos para bajársela y dejarla entre ellos dos―. ¿Robin?

Sí, Zoro la llamaba por su nombre y eso era algo de lo que la propia Robin se había percatado con patente sorpresa de su parte puesto que estamos hablando de una persona que, directamente, le había confesado que no se fiaba de ella pero luego, cuando Robin aceptó la realidad de que los mugiwara realmente eran sus nakama, su familia, incluso Zoro la empezó a llamar por su nombre. Y eso era algo que le gustaba a Robin. ¿Entonces por qué ella no se veía capaz de devolverle ese mismo gesto? ¿Por qué seguía siendo kenshi-san en lugar de Zoro para ella, en público?

_Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro… ¿ves? No es tan difícil. Solamente necesito algo de tiempo para poder llamarle por su nombre. Porque él es Zoro._

―¿Conoces algo acerca del condicionamiento clásico, kenshi-san?― le preguntó Robin sin soltarle la mano a Zoro.

―No, es la primera vez que escucho algo sobre ello.

Robin se humedeció los labios pasándole la lengua con cierto nerviosismo tratando de mantener la calma y el control. Tanto de sus acciones como de sí misma y la situación en la que se estaba metiendo.

―Viene a decir que ante un estímulo…

―No escuché nada sobre ello pero sí sé el significado de la palabra condicionamiento por lo que puedo entender sin problemas a lo que puedes estar refiriéndote al usar eso de "condicionamiento clásico"― dijo Zoro interrumpiendo a Robin quien se ruborizó ligeramente aunque su nakama fue incapaz de verlo ya que ella seguía manteniendo la cabeza gacha.

―Oh, claro. Bueno, lo que quería decir es que podría ofrecerte un estímulo que logre que relaciones esta bandana con algo que sea de tu agrado.

De lo más rebuscado pero seguía siendo una buena idea.

―¿Y en qué estabas pensando?

No podía evitar sentir cierta curiosidad al respecto sobre todo cuando ya le había hecho entrega de la bandana y ahora se la había quitado porque pensaba que no le gustaba para a continuación tratar de hacer algo para remediarlo por mucho que no fuera necesario. Lo único que le pasaba a Zoro era que no entendía el por qué le había hecho este regalo y nada más pero, si Robin quería seguir adelante con esto, ¿quién era Zoro para impedírselo?

Robin dio un paso adelante acercándose hacia Zoro y llevó la mano del kengou que tenía sujeta por debajo de su vestido para posarla sobre la tela de su braguita. Fue audible la profunda inspiración que realizó Zoro al sentir la suavidad del culotte que llevaba puesto Robin. Fino, delicado y con encajes además de ser suficientemente ajustado para poder notar bajo la yema de sus dedos el contorno de los labios y la hendidura de su sexo.

―¿Qué tal algo así, kenshi-san?― logró preguntarle Robin sin poder evitar que su voz sonase algo fogosa por la intensidad de sus acciones.

Zoro no podía apartar la vista de Robin o, para ser más exactos, de la bandana puesto que al mantener la cabeza agachada era lo que entraba en el campo de visión del kengou. ¿Podía recuperar su mano si quisiera? Estaba claro que a Robin no le resultaría posible mantener bajo su control la mano de Zoro pero este, por algún motivo, no parecía tener intención de recuperarla y sí de dejarla bajo la dirección de su nakama.

Poco a poco fue aumentando el movimiento de la mano de Zoro para que la fricción de sus dedos sobre su sexo siguiera pareja a la excitación provocada. Claro que cuando empezó a actuar sobre la zona de su clítoris Robin tuvo que morderse con fuerza el labio inferior para ahogar todo gemido que quería brotar desgarradoramente de su boca. Su intención era que Zoro relacionara la bandana con estas sensaciones pero Robin empezaba a sentir debilidad en sus piernas y terminó apoyando la cabeza contra la frente de Zoro, impidiendo que este pudiera tener una visión clara de la bandana y anulando todo el propósito de las acciones de Robin. A pesar de ello no se detuvo por este detalle pues la excitación que sentía había tomado el control de sus acciones de igual manera que la humedad de su sexo había mojado su culotte.

Solamente unos segundos más y Robin alcanzaría su clímax. Ni siquiera el sabor metálico de su sangre, que manaba del corte producido en su labio al morderlo, lograba aplacar sus acciones sino todo lo contrario puesto que dicho sabor metálico se mezclaba con el aroma a acero que brotaba del cuerpo de Zoro envolviéndola por completo.

Su orgasmo irrumpió con brutal violencia arrancándole un grito de placentera satisfacción que no fue escuchado por ninguno a bordo del Sunny porque fue perfectamente silenciado por Zoro al cubrir su boca con la suya acoplándola perfectamente. Claro que a causa de aquel grito tuvo acceso al interior de la boca de Robin y de su lengua que se retorcía y convulsionaba cual sierpe azorada.

Robin se dejó llevar por la agradable sensación que le proporcionó su clímax juntando sus piernas y atrapando entre ellas la mano de Zoro mientras trataba de recuperar el control de todo su cuerpo, respiración incluida cuando aquel beso también fue cortado por la natural necesidad de aire para poder respirar.

―Esto te pertenece, kenshi-san― logró decirle Robin quitándose la bandana, con un par de brazos _fleur_, para luego ponérsela a Zoro en la cabeza aunque todo esto sin haberle liberado la mano aún de su presa con las piernas.

Finalmente separó las piernas lo suficiente para liberarle la mano a Zoro y así devolvérsela cuando también abrió su mano para dejarla marchar. Aunque ya no llevaba puesta la bandana seguía manteniendo la cabeza gacha porque sentía una natural reacción en sus mejillas, encendidas, a causa de su inesperada, y sexual, acción. Dándose la vuelta decidió regresar por el mismo camino que la llevó hasta aquí y volver a la cubierta donde se encontraban el resto de sus nakama.

―Aún no te he agradecido por tu regalo, ¿verdad?― le dijo Zoro haciendo que Robin se detuviera pero sin volverse hacia su nakama.

―No es necesario que…

―Lo mismo te digo yo y el caso que sueles hacerme― le interrumpió Zoro con una media sonrisa que Robin notó en sus palabras―. Arigatou por la bandana, Robin.

―You're welcome, kenshi-san.

Zoro la vio alejarse y se frotó el cuello con gesto pensativo para percatarse de algo en concreto. Llevaba dos bandanas. La que le había regalado Robin, y que llevaba puesta en la cabeza, y la suya que tenía anudada en su brazo izquierdo. Solía ponerse la bandana cuando necesitaba un momento de concentración y tomarse completamente en serio sus combates pero ahora mismo su mente estaba dedicada a un pensamiento en concreto y no había nada mejor que la bandana que llevaba puesta para ello.

Desanudando la bandana de su brazo la guardó en un bolsillo de su pantalón para luego encaminarse a la cubierta junto al resto de sus nakama. Una nueva aventura estaba a punto de dar comienzo y con semejante inicio… Zoro se relamió solamente para percatarse del sabor que cubría sus labios. Alzó aquella mano ante él siendo enfrentado por el recuerdo de Robin, su olor, su humedad, su sabor… aunque esto último solamente porque se llevó los dedos a la boca para asimilar lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

_Onna is _(only) _on my mind… till I get my way…_

— — — — — — — — — —

**END**or**Fin**

— — — — — — — — — —

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

Muy bien, lo primero es lo primero y en esta ocasión tengo que decir, y admitir, que fui perdiendo la historia poco a poco hasta que se me mezclaron ideas para acabar dando forma a la historia que acabáis de leer y en donde puede notarse la incongruencia del estilo que no supo cómo mantenerse fiel tocando varios tipos sin motivo, y por lo de tocar no me refiero solamente a la acción de Robin con Zoro para condicionar la bandana -.-U

Lo único que quería hacer era que Robin le hiciera entrega de la bandana tal y como se muestra en el fan art ofreciendo una ligera explicación al estado derrotista de Zoro pero se me fue la idea hasta acabar perdiéndome por el camino, y el chiste no es intencionado.

A pesar de todo espero que le hayáis podido dar un voto de confianza al fic, aunque solamente fuera de pasada y daros las gracias por ello.

"_Onna is _(only) _on my mind… till I get my way…_" estas dos frases están sacadas de los títulos de dos canciones de "**The Black Keys**": "_Girl is on my mind_" y "_Till I get my way_" del album _**Rubber Factory**_.

Y desde aquí, una vez más, disculpándome por no haber podido llevar a buen puerto, de manera coherente, la historia de este fic. "_El amor es complicado… pero es mucho más sencillo el sexo_", solamente con esta frase queda bien claro lo mal que lo he llevado. Vamos, ¿es tan descarada la necesidad de buscarles una motivación, de cualquier tipo, para ponerlos en _materia_? Es que Robin empezó el fic con control, ¿recatada?, para luego acabar haciendo… bueno, lo que hizo con Zoro… ¿forzado _too much_? No, no hace falta responder a esto porque es evidente que sí, me pasé bastante con esa parte de la historia. Totalmente injustificable -.-U

Nos leemos.^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Bandana**

¿Por qué no podían hacer las cosas directamente sin tener que complicarse con detalles sin importancia? Es que se estaban preparando para una batalla y no para ninguna fiesta, celebración o encuentro con tomodachi o nakama pero aquí se encontraban cambiándose de ropa, poniéndose una sumamente elegante, solamente porque Robin había descubierto la reunión de todas esas Kaizokudan con Shiki y que era obligatorio el vestir de gala. Eso y que Nami finalmente tenía la oportunidad de cobrarles por haber comprado ese tipo de ropa para cada uno de sus nakama previsoramente hace tiempo atrás. Eso sí, les cobró más de lo que gastó en comprarlos para poder sacar beneficios.

_Tche, maldita majo._

No es que le disgustase el conjunto que le había comprado Nami, no estaba nada mal a ojos del kengou, pero había un detalle que le retorcía las tripas y no, en esta ocasión no se trataba de la comida del ero-kukku.

Un traje negro, camisa blanca y chaleco gris. Se puso la chaqueta abotonando sus pocos botones dejando ese corte en pico mostrando algo del chaleco y la camisa. Sobre esta última no la abotonó del tono dejando abierto el cuello para no sentirse constreñido. El último detalle era aquella corbata tan negra como los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de Zoro con respecto a su ropa.

Una vez en cubierta pudo respirar algo de aire fresco, llenando sus pulmones para tratar de sosegar su espíritu, pero cuando tuvo que recoger su rifle que construyeron Franky y Usopp para él ni siquiera el detalle de ser un rifle de tres cañones pudo conseguir animarle. En su opinión estaban complicando algo de lo más simple como era abordar el palacio de Shiki y acabar con todos los allí presentes, salvo Nami, por supuesto. Aunque con eso de haberles cobrado por esta ropa…

Unas ligeras risas centraron a Zoro devolviéndolo al presente. Sabía a quién le pertenecían, nunca podría olvidarlo, y no pudo evitar pensar en que ha tenido que vestir lo que habían elegido sus dos nakama en esta aventura.

―¿Sucede algo, Robin?― le preguntó muy seriamente.

Volver a encontrarse con ella, después de haber sido separados por Shiki, tras la dolorosa derrota sufrida a manos del Sora Tobu Kaizoku, no era la manera en que había pensado sobre su reencuentro. Tampoco es que lo hubiera pensado… mucho a pesar de que el recuerdo previo a su separación aún le quemaba… los dedos.

―No debes preocuparte, kenshi-san― Robin sonreía sin vergüenza alguna sabiendo lo que debía estar pensando Zoro―. No os parecéis en nada― aquí vio como cuadró la mandíbula y no le habría extrañada nada si pudiera ser capaz de cortar el acero con sus propios dientes con toda esa tensión acumulada― así que puedes llevar la corbata correctamente.

Robin desanudó la corbata de Zoro que había atado en su brazo izquierdo a modo de su bandana negra mientras le levantaba el cuello de la camisa y le colocaba la corbata en su lugar correcta alrededor de su cuello.

―No tendría que llevarla en primer lugar― se quejó Zoro torciendo el gesto―. Ni el resto de esta absurda ropa― añadió molesto pero dejándose hacer.

―Es obligatoria la ropa de gala, kenshi-san― le recordó Robin mientras le hacía el nudo de la corbata―. Seguro que el presentarse desnudo se tomaría como una falta de educación… o podrían pensar que se tratase de un espectáculo para adultos― dijo bajando la mirada del rostro de Zoro y focalizándola en la corbata que estaba anudando por mucho que su mano no dejase pasar cualquier oportunidad para acariciarle le pecho por muy ínfimamente que fuera.

―¿De qué tipo de espectáculo para adultos estás hablando?― eso le enseñaría a Robin a tener cuidado con lo que llegase a decir. En silencio abotonó toda la camisa y le fue apretando el nudo de la corbata―. Sabes que debes ir con cuidado con lo que dices pues algún hentai podría hacerte pasar vergüenza y ambos sabemos lo poco que te gusta eso, Robin― Zoro puso una mueca de molestia cuando Robin terminó de apretarle la corbata pues, tal y como había sospechado, se sentía del todo confinado.

Robin sintió un ligero comezón que contrastaba con el suave rubor que calentó sus mejillas. Cierto que no le gustaba quedar avergonzada, tanto a ojos de los demás como solamente a los suyos propios, pero eso no quería decir que no le gustasen ciertas acciones que, aunque vergonzosas, tuvieran su punto de excitante interés por su parte. Sus acciones previas con Zoro eran un buen ejemplo de ello.

―¿Qué-Qué quieres decirme, kenshi-san?

Porque le estaba queriendo decir algo en concreto, ¿verdad? Sí, Robin podría poner la mano en el fuego o todo su cuerpo en el agua a que era así.

―Nada en lo que no hayas pensado ya tú de antemano― le respondió agarrando el nudo de la corbata con un par de dedos y fue aflojándole el nudo de manera que la corbata quedó más liberada. También desabrochó los dos botones superiores de la camisa dejándola ligeramente entreabierta―. Que hay cierta vergüenza que te resulta perfectamente asumible.

Para sorpresa de Robin los ojos del kengou la recorrieron de la cabeza a los pies para luego volver a subir recreándose en cada curva de su cuerpo hasta detenerse en sus mejillas inflamadas y sus labios entreabiertos a causa de la profunda respiración que sufría. Sus ojos no entraron en contacto porque los de ella también se encontraban fijos en los labios de Zoro.

―Te queda muy bien― le dijo Robin viendo el aspecto de Zoro con traje, la camisa ligeramente entreabierta y la corbata algo desanudada, empuñando aquel enorme rifle de tres cañones notando como le resultaba completamente imposible no sentirse excitada ante semejante imagen―. Y para nada te le pareces― le aseguró sin poder evitar humedecerse los labios pasándoles la punta de la lengua lente y concienzudamente.

―Con lo que me cobró esa _majo_ ya faltaría que me quedase mal― protestó Zoro―, o que mi ropa se asemejase a la de ese ero-kukku.

Robin dio un imperceptible paso hacia Zoro.

―Gomen por el precio a pagar, kenshi-san, pero me pareció que era el traje que mejor te sentaría― Robin le apretó algo más la corbata para evitar que se le pudiera deshacer por completo el nudo en medio de los combates que estaban a punto de acometer aunque, eso sí, se la dejó lo suficientemente abierta para que tuviera ese aspecto salvaje que tanto la inflamaba―. Y creo que no me he equivocado.

―¿Por qué mi ropa hace juego con la tuya, Robin?― le preguntó, ahora sí, mirándola directamente a los ojos sabiendo que había sido ella quien se la eligió.

Sí, sus ropas iban a juego. El traje, su vestido, el chaleco, sus medias y su abrigo… No era ninguna casualidad que el resto de sus nakama llevasen camisas de colores, y sin chalecos, pero si Nami no dijo nada al respecto cuando compraron la ropa, aunque alguna que otra mirada que le lanzó dejaba claro que ciertas sospechas, bien fundadas, tenía ante la elección del vestuario de sus nakama, ¿por qué iba a tener que decir algo Robin?

―Se ven bien juntos, kenshi-san, ¿no te lo parece a ti?

¿Hablaba de la ropa o… de ellos dos?

―Yo…

Lo que fuera que pensaba decirle fue interrumpido por un grito que más sonó como el berreo de un borrego cimarrón.

―¡KUSO MARIMO! ¡DEJA DE MOLESTAR A ROBIN-CHWAN! ¡APRENDE A PONERTE UNA CORBATA POR TU CUENTA, BAKAYAROU!

Pero ninguno de los dos pareció escucharle aunque Robin si fue capaz de escuchar lo que le dijo Zoro y que quedó inaudible para los demás a causa de los gritos por parte de Sanji.

_Perfectos_― repitió Robin.

— — — — — — — — — —

**END**or**Fin**

— — — — — — — — — —

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

Es que si puse de fondo en el dibujo de este fic la escena de Robin poniéndole la corbata a Zoro pues no lo iba a dejar pasar, ¿no? Por lo menos aquí se contuvieron lo suficiente aunque palabras y gestos pueden decir mucho más. ¿Sanji? De seguro que una chica le estará esperando ahí fuera pero no se trata ni de Nami, ni de Robin… aunque seguro que preferiría que le estuvieran esperando todas las mujeres del mundo -.-U

A los pocos que han leído, y aún menos que han comentado, arigatou y seguir buscando mejores historias para entreteneros xD

Nos leemos.^^

P.D.: Rating cambiado a **T** ;P


End file.
